Black Dust Gang/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Daryl Maylam's next story Black Dust Gang Issue 1 - Snake Bite Part 1: A man clad in a leather jacket starts running towards his home at fast speeds that would seem impossible for the injury he just sustained earlier that day. "Autumn, Gretchen, Haley where are you" the man says in a concerned and out of breath tone as he starts running through the house looking for his family. After he turns the corner to go upstairs he is attacked by a man infected by whatever had been going around "Paul get off me I don't want to kill you" he says to his long known neighbour but "Paul" still continues to try to bite him. The leather-clad man struggling to keep him back but just as he thinks it's over, a metal baseball bat whacks the head of "Paul". "Get off my Father you piece of shit" the man hears, as the body is smashed on the floor he turns his head to see the face of his daughter "Gretchen...I.." the man collapses on the floor as he starts to fall unconscious "Oh no I'm not giving up now, come on Dad your coming with me" the young woman called as Gretchen says as she puts him over her shoulders and carries him towards the front door. Outside everything is going to chaos as there are people running around in panic as there are more infected are begin to gain on them. A red pick-up truck draws down at the end driveway, a black man let's out a loud shout towards Gretchen "Hey kid get in the back, I'm a friend of your Father" Gretchen who wants protect her father begins to carry him towards the pick-up truck, when the infected who heard the black man starts to bolt toward Gretchen who is struggling and they start getting closer at her and her father. This catches the black man's attention with a determined look on his face as he grabs an assault rifle in his back seat, he then proceeds to tilt out the window "Hey mother-fuckers over here" he shouts when he sees the infected's head turn towards him, he shoots one, then two, then three as the dead begin to hear the gunshots in quick, they begin to start massing in groups towards the red pick-up while the man is continuing to shoot the infected he starts massing up an impressive kill streak, but he's finding it harder to hold them back and then Gretchen gets in the back of the pick-up with her Father in tow then shouting "Step on it" the man gets back inside after smashing an infected woman in the face who was attacking him. "So what's your name?" Gretchen says to the black man in the front, he smiles as he starts going at top speeds down the road "The name's Barrett, Barrett Wallace and your welcome Gretchen now let's find your step-mum and younger sister. Part 2: Two Weeks Ago (One Week Until Patient Zero) Snake jolted awake having a nightmare about a werewolf movie he watched with his wife the night before, he put his legs over the side of the bed showing off his snake tattoo on his back when he was about to go downstairs his wife woke up "Oh come on Sweetie your a biker and you still get scared" she chuckled as she pulled him back into the bed "Now be a good husband and go to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow, Snake smiled kissing his wife on her forehead and then going back to sleep. 8 Hours Later Snake re-awoke when he felt his wife getting out of bed and begin to put her nurse uniform, he snuck up on her grabbing her round the waist whispering "You look sexy on that uniform Autumn" Autumn then turned around giving him a cheeky smack across the face, then kissing him on the lips. "It's your turn to drop off Haley today because I'm starting earlier than usual today" she said when she kissed him once more as she headed towards the door "Oh yeah and don't forget her inhaler she will have an asthma attack if she doesn't have it at school today because it's her sports day". Autumn then exited the door to have Gretchen run into her "Hey watch it young lady" she snapped Gretchen picked up the books she dropped on the floor due to the accident "Sorry Autumn I'm in a rush to get to college it's my exams today" Snake chuckled from the bedroom as he heard Gretchen. "Hey Pumpkin it's alright she's always like this when it comes to her exams you remember what she was like last year" Snake then went outside the bedroom in his casual leather jacket and jeans, he then proceed to help his wife up "Hey Gretch you want me to drop you off at College, after I drop off your sister" Snake asked as Autumn grumbled as she headed downstairs "Nah it's fine Dad but can I borrow one of your bikes today?" she said as she picked up the last of her dropped books. Snake looked at her with a concerned face "You know what happened last time you borrowed a bike off me" Gretchen face dropped as she knew what he meant when she scratched his bike when coming back from College, Snake just chuckled "You know I'm joking I know it was an accident" he said as he chucked over a set of his bike keys at her "Just be more careful this time, I may make some money but I'd rather not have to repair another bike" Gretchen smiled kissing him on the side of the cheek saying with a smile across her face "Thanks Dad". "No problem Gretch, stay safe" Snake said as Gretchen runs downstairs towards the bike. As Gretchen ran into the garage she grabs hold of her Dad's bike before proceeding to leave the house, waving goodbye when she passed Autumn, Snake then realized that he needed to get Haley to school "Hey monkey come on we need to get you ready" Snake said as he shook her awake. 30 Minuets Later Haley was ready for school and Snake grabbed his motorcycle's key (this one had a side-car) and then proceeded to get Haley's stuff underneath the seat of his bike then gave Haley a small pink motorbike helmet she climed in as snake strapped her into the side-car "Okay ready monkey 3,2,1...Go he said as he revved up his bike and zoomed off down the road to Haley's Elementary School on the way he spotted one of his Biker Gang's Member Otis coming out of his house, he waved as he went pass. Snake got to Haley's School he kissed her on the head as she headed into the class, he walked towards his bike as he revved it up heading towards his house to get his work bike. As Snake arrived home, he put the motorcycle that he was currently on inside the garage and proceeded up stairs to get change into his biker clubs gear, passing a solid metal bat inside a glass case, the bat had been signed by Babe Ruth, it may have cost him a fortune but it was worth it mainly for the bragging rights. Once he was finished changing upstairs he proceeded back downstairs and back into the garage and he hopped onto a pristine Harley Davidson and he revved up sending a gigantic smile across his face and he opened the garage door and zoomed down towards his club. End of Issue 1